1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-stage showerhead for preventing mixed flow and back pressure and, more particularly, to a multi-stage showerhead which avoid that water and gas fixed to produce back-pressure counter current, to thereby ensure the purpose of water-saving and not reducing the strength of water.
2. Description of Related Art
Since modern people are particular about various washing fun during showering, multi-stage showerhead is developed. The structure of a conventional multi-stage showerhead A (as shown in FIG. 1) mostly has various operational designs of watering, such as general showering mode, sparkling mode, massage mode and mixed mode. However, in the past, under the condition of supplying water with large flow amount, no matter what water-supplying mode is used, the problem of supplying water-reducing may not be worried due to the water pressure is enough. With the popular concepts in water conservation, governments develop a variety of water-saving practices for reducing water usage. Therefore, the supplying water of the multi-stage showerhead changed from high flow to low flow. Under this kind of use standard, due to the diversion effect, the back-pressure phenomenon often occurs when mixing water and the strength of water may be reduced. Users have complained widely, but it is regrettable that so far the industry does not have a better solution to improve the shortcomings.